Do What You Have To Do
by Suffering
Summary: Chapter 2 and 3: 2, Hermione and Ron talk. Argue. Make up. repeat. 3, Hermione and Ron argue. HAPPY ENDING!
1. Default Chapter

Do What You Have to Do

A/N: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter, or the song, which is off of Sarah McLachlan's Surfacing CD. I wish I did, but I don't.

Enjoy the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stood alone, on the hill overlooking the Great Lake. He was thinking, as he had been doing more of recently. The battle was coming soon. But, unlike the previous battles, this would be his last.

Whether he won it or not.

'It was fate,' he decided.

In order for Harry to face Voldemort, he had to leave the woman he loved.

This had to be between he and Voldemort. No one else needed to die.

Especially Hermione.

Hermione. So many emotions connected to that one word, that one name.

'This is what I have to do. I can't let anyone else die because of me. Because I wasn't smart enough or strong enough.'

He would leave tonight, after the Ball.

--------------------------------------------------

Harry looked up and saw Hermione in her window. His heart ached as he recalled that she would be going to the Ball with Ron.

'It's for the best,' Harry thought, 'That way she'll be less of a target if I fail.'

Still. It hurt. Every night, for two weeks, Harry had come out here. He didn't sleep much anymore, because when he did, all he dreamt of was Hermione.

------------------------------------------------

Hermione looked out her window and spotted Harry. Once again, he was overlooking the Great Lake.

'How many times does this make it,' she thought. 'I wonder what he thinks of out there.'

Hermione was going to the Ball with Ron, and while she was happy about it, to some extent, she was worried that she might not have made the right choice.

When Hermione had met Harry, he had been a small, scrawny little boy. But Harry had transformed himself into a man, having faced Voldemort no less than 6 times before. He had been changed from a naïve, innocent child into a man who had become hardened to the world. A weapon meant only for one purpose.

To kill.

And Hermione hated Voldemort for it.

Harry deserved so much more, so much better, than he had now. He deserved a family, normal friends, friends who didn't get jealous because of petty differences. Someone to love.

----------------------------------------------------

At the Ball, while Ron and Hermione danced, Harry sat in a corner with his head down.

"I leave tonight don't I?"

Harry's question surprised the Headmaster. He didn't seem to be aware of what was going on around him, but he had noticed the Headmaster. Dumbledore smiled as he realized that Harry must know exactly who was here and where they were. Constant Vigilance, as Mad-Eye would say.

"Yes, Harry. But until then, at least try to pretend like you're having a good time, hmm?"

At Harry's nod, the headmaster turned and walked away, his heart heavy and sad for the burden he had placed upon this brave young man's shoulders.

'I wish I could make it better for you Harry,' he thought, 'I wish I could change everything, give you back your family, and your happiness.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had noticed the headmaster talking to Harry and excused herself from her dance with Ernie. Ron had gone over to the food table and was currently stuffing himself.

"Harry?"

A muffled snort answered her question and she sat down.

"Are you ok? What did Professor Dumbledore say to you? What's wrong?"

His head in his arms, Harry grinned. Always asking questions, Hermione. Raising his head he smiled and replied,

"I'm fine."

The smile didn't reach his eyes. It was a smile that one who had seen heartbreak and loss one too many times, used. One that was meant to throw everyone off track.

It didn't fool Hermione. Not for one second.

"Dance with me."

A nod was her answer and she led him out to the floor, a soft song coming on.

_What ravages of spirit_

_conjured this temptuous rage_

_created you a monster_

_broken by the rules of love_

Hermione danced with Harry, and, for a moment, Harry forgot where he was. Who he was. He forgot about Voldemort and the deaths he had witnessed. He forgot about the sadness that had invaded his life.

_and fate has lead you through it_

_you do what you have to do_

_and fate has led you through it_

_you do what you have to do_

_and I have the sense to recognize that_

_I don't know how to let you go_

Harry knew he had to leave soon. He had to end this once and for all. So he could give moments like this to the future. Moments where nothing mattered except for two people.

_every moment marked_

_with apparitions of your soul_

_I'm ever swiftly moving_

_trying to escape this desire_

He knew he had to leave. If he didn't, he wouldn't be able to at all.

_the yearning to be near you_

_I do what I have to do_

_the yearning to be near you_

_I do what I have to do_

With a sob, he tore himself away from Hermione and raced out of the Great Hall.

_but I have the sense to recognize_

_that I don't know how_

_to let you go_

_I don't know how_

_to let you go_

Hermione was stunned. Why had he done that? Wasn't he enjoying himself? She looked over to Ron, and he made a shooing motion with his hands, gesturing for her to go after Harry. She smiled and ran after him.

_a glowing ember_

_burning hot_

_burning slow_

_deep within I'm shaken by the violence_

_of existing for only you_

_I know I can't be with you_

_I do what I have to do_

_I know I can't be with you_

_I do what I have to do_

Harry sat on a rock overlooking the Great Lake again. Rocking back and forth he tried to banish the images of the happiest moment of his life. He didn't need this, not now. Not when he had to leave.

"Harry?"

The whisper caught him off guard. Hermione had appeared in front of him, and, like in third year, had reached up a hand and gently pulled off his invisibility cloak.

"I'm sorry."

Those two words held more emotion than Hermione had heard from Harry this entire year. Hugging him, she whispered back to him.

"It's ok."

Then, cupping his face in her hands, she kissed him.

It was a soft kiss, full of love and tenderness.

As she broke away, Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. The hard, cold shards of glass that had been there since the first day had melted away. The familiar bright emeralds that she knew and loved, reappeared.

_and I have sense to recognize but_

_I don't know how to let you go_

_I don't know how to let you go_

_I don't know how to let you go_

"Come back to me."

With those words, Hermione hugged him.

Harry stood up, brushed off his pants.

As he walked away, Hermione smiled, remembering the words that he whispered.

"I love you."

He'd come back, she knew.

She would be waiting.

* * *

A/N: Well. A little fluff/angst/romance fic for you. I was listening to this song in my car, it's Sarah McLachlan's _Do What You Have to Do_. I thought it would make a nice song fic.

I could continue this, if you all want me to. But for now it's a one-shot.


	2. I Miss You

I Miss You  
  
A/N: Well, you wanted it. So here it is. Chapter 2 of Do What You Have to Do. But this time it's to a different song. I Miss You, by Incubus. Go buy. It's off their new CD. I think. Not entirely sure.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't own I Miss You by Incubus. PLEASE don't sue me! Please?  
  
Warnings: None.  
  
Now. On to the story.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------

"Still can't sleep?"  
  
Hermione turned her head and saw Ron standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"No."  
  
She turned her head back to the fire, and sighed.  
  
"I miss him."  
  
_To see you when I wake up  
  
Is a gift I didn't think could be real  
  
To know that you feel the same as I do  
  
Is a three-fold utopian dream  
_  
"I know. But he'll be back. You know he will."  
  
Hermione nodded, she believed in Harry, and would until she died, but that didn't mean she couldn't miss him.  
  
_You do something to me, That I can't explain  
  
So would I be out of line if I said  
  
I miss you?  
_  
"Look, Hermione, I think we need to talk. If only to get your mind off of all the possibilities running through your head."  
  
Hermione sighed again, nodded, and scooted over on the couch, making room for Ron.  
  
"So. How was your test in Arithmancy?"  
  
Hermione fought back an urge to laugh. Since when had Ron cared how she did in school?  
  
"I didn't take it."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped. Hermione, not taking a test? What?!  
  
"WHY?! School's your life! You're...well...no offense, but you're HERMIONE! How can you just up and not take a test?!"  
  
"I don't know Ron. My life, it's changed. It changed three weeks ago. I don't think I could have taken it if I wanted to though. I was so tired."  
  
"It's cause you're not sleeping. Why don't you sleep? Do you have nightmares?"  
  
"Not really nightmares. It's hard to explain, and I don't really want to..."  
  
"Hermione, if there's one thing my mother taught me, it's that if you tell someone how you're feeling, even if that someone is a cat, or an owl, it helps. She said 'It allows the mind to move past the feelings that are blocking it.' Or something. I'm not saying you should move on, because I know you won't. but at least talk with me about it!"  
  
_I see your picture  
  
I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine  
  
You have only been gone ten days  
  
But already I'm wasting away  
  
I know I'll see you again  
  
Whether far or soon  
  
But I need you to know that I care  
  
And I miss you  
_  
"Every time I close my eyes, I see Harry walking away from me. Every time I inhale, I smell him. I miss him Ron, and it scares me. Because I don't know if I'll see him again. I tell myself, and everyone else, that he's coming back, but I don't know that. I want him back, here, next to me. I want to see him, to hug him, to...to...talk to him! I..."  
  
The wall that held back the tears broke. With a great heaving sob, Hermione put her face in her hands and cried. Ron put his arms around her and hugged her to his chest.  
  
"Shhh...Hermione, he's coming back. He's coming back."  
  
When Hermione finally cried herself to sleep, Ron placed a pillow under her head and a blanket over her. Walking to the stairs he whispered,  
  
"He's coming back, Hermione. He has to."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: There you go. Chapter 2. A little angsty, but hey, Angst is good. Chapter 3, the last one, will be up soon. I hope.


	3. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Somewhere Over the Rainbow  
  
A/N: Chapter 3. There you go. Last chapter. Yeesh. This was supposed to be a one-shot. Meh. Good practice I suppose. Enjoy!  
  
I do not own Harry Potter or the song Somewhere Over the Rainbow and What A Wonderful World. The song that I have in here is sung by a Hawaiian named Iz. Or something. It's a really good song. It's in 50 First dates and Finding Forrester.  
  
Warnings: None.  
  
Now. On to the Story.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"He's coming back Ron. I know he is. He promised me."  
  
"I'm not so sure Hermione. He's been gone for a while. Even Dumbledore has his doubts. I mean, look at him. He hardly ever smiles anymore! And the rest of the students, you know what they think. I want him back as much as...well, maybe not as much as you do, but I still want him back."  
  
"He promised me he'd come back. Harry always keeps his promises, you know that!"  
  
"Maybe he couldn't keep this one. I don't like being the bringer of doom, but I think maybe it's..."  
  
"NO! You're WRONG! He's COMING BACK!"  
  
With that Hermione stormed off to her Head Girl rooms, slamming the door after her.  
  
Sobbing, she threw herself on the bed.  
  
'He's coming back. He has to.'  
  
But, for the first time, she wondered if she was just saying that. She wondered if she still believed it. Fumbling for her wand, she sat up. Reaching over to her bedside table, she picked up the picture frame. A Lumos revealed a picture of Harry. This wasn't a moving picture, like everything else in the castle. This was a normal, stationary picture of Harry. One of the few she had. It was a picture that Mr. Weasley had taken last summer at Grimmauld Place. Having found a normal Muggle camera, he had gone wild, taking pictures of everything. It was a picture of Harry, blessedly asleep, sprawled out over the couch. She traced her hand over the picture.  
  
She still believed. He was coming back. To her. For her.  
  
That thought firmly in her mind, and the picture hugged firmly to her chest, Hermione fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, she woke to her wizarding wireless, playing an old song. One she had not heard in a long time. Not since her parents had gone to America for a vacation and brought back a CD. It was a version of Somewhere Over the Rainbow. It had what she understood to be a ukulele playing in the background.  
  
She smiled as she sat up. For once, she had not dreamed of Harry walking away from her. She had not dreamed that he was not coming back, that he was dead. In her dream, he was there. Holding her, talking to her, smiling down at her.  
  
It was Saturday, she realized, no classes. She got out of bed and, sliding into a robe, she opened her door to the common room.  
  
Upon which her jaw promptly dropped.  
  
Harry.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
With a shout of joy, Hermione launched herself at Harry, bowling him over.  
  
"I knew it! I KNEW IT!" Laughing she pulled him to his feet, wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.  
  
Harry laughed too and grabbed her up and spun her around.  
  
"I told you Hermione. I promised you I'd come back. I always keep my promises."  
  
"You're back! Is he gone? Is it over?"  
  
"It's over. He's gone. I'll tell you all about it later. For now, well...I'm back. And I'm not leaving. Ever."  
  
"I love you Harry. I didn't get to say it before. I waited a month to say it. I LOVE YOU."  
  
Suddenly, everything was alright. Everything was fine.  
  
He was back.  
  
She had waited.  
  
Together. Forever.  
  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
  
Way up high  
  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
  
Once in a lullaby ii ii iii  
  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
  
Blue birds fly  
  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
  
Dreams really do come true ooh ooooh  
  
Someday I'll wish upon a star  
  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me ee ee eeh  
  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
  
High above the chimney tops thats where you'll find me oh  
  
Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
  
And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? i iiii  
  
Well I see trees of green and  
  
Red roses too,  
  
I'll watch them bloom for me and you  
  
And I think to myself  
  
What a wonderful world  
  
Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white  
  
And the brightness of day  
  
I like the dark and I think to myself  
  
What a wonderful world  
  
The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
  
Are also on the faces of people passing by  
  
I see friends shaking hands  
  
Saying, "How do you do?"  
  
They're really saying, I...I love you  
  
I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,  
  
They'll learn much more  
  
Than we'll know  
  
And I think to myself  
  
What a wonderful world (w)oohoorld  
  
Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
  
High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me  
  
Oh, Somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
  
And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I hiii ?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well. That's it. End of fic. I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. All the songs in the chapters are part of my favorites list. I strongly suggest you listen to the song that's in the fic. It makes it better. At least I think it does. That's it! Done!


End file.
